In the related art, in vehicle opening-closing body control apparatuses that have a driving source and move an opening-closing body of a vehicle, for example, in the manner of the sliding door control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3666732 (Reference 1), driving control of a sliding door, which corresponds to an opening-closing body, is stopped when there is a reduction in a power source voltage. Further, after the reduced power source voltage is recovered, the driving control before stopping is restarted.
That is, in a vehicle in which there is a limit to the capacitance of an on-vehicle power source, for example, there are cases in which the power source voltage is reduced temporarily due to cranking of the engine being initiated, or the like. Further, since the supply of driving power becomes unstable in cases in which driving control of a sliding door is executed in such a state, there is a problem in that it is not possible to guarantee a smooth opening-closing action of such a sliding door.
However, by adopting the above-mentioned configuration of the related art, it is possible to avoid the occurrence of such problems. Further, after a power source voltage is recovered, it is possible to achieve an improvement in convenience as a result of an opening-closing action of a sliding door being restarted automatically.
Additionally, when the driving control is stopped, a sliding door control apparatus of the related art sets a driving motor to a break state while an electromagnetic clutch, which is provided on the driving device, is maintained in a connected state. Further, as a result of this, there is a configuration that regulates movement of a sliding door when the driving control is stopped.
However, even if countermeasures such as those mentioned above are taken, there are cases in which a movement position of a sliding door is changed as a result of an external force, which exceeds a break force of the driving motor. Further, as a result of this, there is a possibility that a latch mechanism, which configures a lock device, will perform an engagement action due to the sliding door moving in the vicinity of a fully open position or a fully closed position. Therefore, in the above-mentioned related art, since there is a possibility that it will not be possible to restart driving control of a sliding door smoothly due to interference of the latch mechanism, there is still room for improvement in this feature.